Shadowbolts
The '''Shadowbolts' are a team respectively of Nightmare Moon in Equestria and of Crystal Prep Academy in the human world. Nightmare Moon's Shadowbolts appear both in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode Friendship is Magic, part 2 and in some adaptations; members of this pony Shadowbolt group include Shadow Surprise and unnamed Pegasi. Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts appear both in the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games and in the IDW comics' My Little Pony Annual 2013; members of this human Shadowbolt group include Twilight Sparkle, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, and several unnamed soccer players.__TOC__ Development and design The Shadowbolts are similar to the Wonderbolts/Canterlot Wondercolts. Though the trio of pony Shadowbolts appear as only a transformation of Nightmare Moon in Friendship is Magic, part 2, the pony trio appears simultaneously with Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon both in some merchandise and in Gameloft's mobile game; the human Shadowbolts have no known connection to Vice Principal Luna. The winged skull cutie mark on the Shadowbolt costume worn by Rainbow Dash varies—in Luna Eclipsed and in some material, it has a different design than on Shadowbolt uniforms, while in some material, it has the same design as on Shadowbolt uniforms. Rainbow's costume is misidentified as a Wonderbolt costume in online promotional material, but is identified as a Shadowbolt costume in merchandise. Depiction in the series In the season one episode Friendship is Magic, part 2, Nightmare Moon briefly transforms into the trio of pony Shadowbolts. She claims that they are the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest and attempts to persuade Rainbow Dash to abandon the rest of the Mane Six and become the Shadowbolts' captain, but Rainbow Dash declines this offer and sticks with the Mane Six. In the season two episode Luna Eclipsed, Rainbow Dash wears a Shadowbolt costume for Nightmare Night. Depiction in films In the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Crystal Prep Academy's Shadowbolts compete against Canterlot High School's Wondercolts in the annual Friendship Games competition. Other depictions Printed works IDW comics In the My Little Pony Annual 2013 Equestria Girls story, Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts (identified only by their team name) play soccer against Canterlot High's Wondercolts in the first game of the season. Chapter books The cover of the book My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, displayed at the 2015 American International Toy Fair, shows Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts along with Canterlot High's Wondercolts. Magazines In [[Merchandise#Panini|Panini's My Little Pony magazine]], the trio of pony Shadowbolts appear in at least one of the last two parts of the three-part story Die Legende von Nightmare Moon, an adaptation of the episodes Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Shadowbolts are featured in Gameloft's mobile game. The trio of pony Shadowbolts are a character called "The Shadowbolts" with the Ponyville house "The Shadowbolts' Hut" and the description "They're Nightmare Moon's knights-in-shadowy armor -- the Shadowbolts are Pegasi with predilections for bringin' the pain!" Shadowbolts also appear in two of the minigames. A file of the game's has included information for a character called "Shadow Surprise" with the house "Shadowbolts' Hut" and the description "One of Nightmare Moon's most trusted Shadowbolts, Shadow Surprise is a Pegasus with a predilection for bringing the pain!" Castle Creator In some versions of Castle Creator, one of the available character images of Rainbow Dash has her Shadowbolt costume. Xbox LIVE Xbox LIVE avatar items include a Shadow Bolt pet and a Shadow Bolt costume. Merchandise Toys The Toys "R" Us exclusive Collector Series includes a glow-in-the-dark Playful Ponies brushable toy of Rainbow Dash as a Shadowbolt. ''Equestria Girls'' Friendship Games dolls of Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts include both School Spirit and Sporty Style releases of Twilight Sparkle, of Lemon Zest, of Sunny Flare, of Sour Sweet, of Sugarcoat, and of Indigo Zap. Posters The trio of pony Shadowbolts appear on the Comic Con 2011 and Chaos is Magic posters. The trio of pony Shadowbolts are included on Enterplay's Nightmare Moon and the Everfree Forest poster. The trio of pony Shadowbolts are shown on WeLoveFine's fan-designed "Everypony" art print. Activity books Of Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts, Sour Sweet is featured by Fashion Angels' "Fashion Friendzy" sketch portfolio set. Archived locally. Archived locally. Apparel and accessories Shadowbolts-related WeLoveFine T-shirts include fan-designed "Shadowbolts Fan", "MLP Villains Allover", and "MLP Season One Allover". Shadowbolts-related WeLoveFine iPhone cases include "MLP Villains iPhone Case". Quotes Gallery Season one Friendship is Magic, part 2 The Shadowbolts appear S1E02.png Rainbow Dash and the Shadowbolts S01E02.png Shadowbolts S01E02.png Shadowbolt 1 "we need a captain" S1E02.png Shadowbolt 1 calling RD "the most magnificent" S1E02.png Shadowbolt 1 calling RD "swiftest" S1E02.png Shadowbolt whispering into RD's ear S1E02.png Rainbow Dash excited about the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.png Shadowbolt jumps in front of Dash S1E02.png 'Them or us' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash challenged by the Shadowbolts S01E02.png Shadowbolt bright eyes S1E02.png Shadowbolt pleased by Rainbow's decision S1E02.png Rainbow Dash "thank you for the offer" S1E02.png Surprised Shadowbolts S01E02.png Rainbow turns the Shadowbolts down S1E02.png The Shadowbolts annoyed S1E02.png Season two Luna Eclipsed Rainbow Dash on roof S2E04.png Rainbow Dash looking S2E04.png Rainbow Dash prepares to strike S2E04.png Rainbow Dash strikes the cloud S2E04.png Pinkie Pie scared S2E4.png Rainbow Dash rolling on the cloud laughing S2E04.png Rainbow on thundercloud S2E04.png Rainbow on thundercloud 2 S2E04.png Twilight looking at Rainbow on thundercloud S2E04.png Rainbow Dash sees another group to scare S2E04.png Double crowd S2E04.png Rainbow Dash laughing really hard S2E04.png Rainbow Dash sees another target S2E04.png Rainbow Dash going for one last shock S2E04.png Rainbow Dash gets shocked herself S2E04.png Rainbow Dash Shock S2E4.png Rainbow Dash gets startled S2E04.png Twilight sees Rainbow Dash flying away S2E04.png Printed works Chapter books NYTF 2015 Friendship Games doll packages.jpg Software Castle Creator Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 4.png My Little Pony (mobile game) My Little Pony mobile game screenshot 3.png Xbox LIVE Merchandise Toys NightmareMoonTalking idlehands.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunny Flare doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare dolls.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sour Sweet deluxe doll.jpg Posters SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Nightmare Moon and the Everfree Forest.png Activity books EG Friendship Games Fashion Frendzy.jpg EG Friendship Games Ready to Rumble!.jpg Apparel Promotional Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Rainbow Dash Shadowbolt.jpg Rainbow Dash color page Halloween.jpg MagicWings v3 SMALL.jpg My Little Pony mobile game - Master file 3D model renderings.jpg The Shadowbolts MLP Mobile Game.png Shadowbolts house MLP Mobile game.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg References de:Shadowbolts es:Los Shadowbolts ru:Темномолнии pl:Shadowbolts fr:Wonderbolts#Les Shadowbolts it:Shadowbolts